Kapinoy Talent Center
IBC Talent Center is the training and talent agency and management of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It was designed to assistant of young talent in the Philippines. IBC Talent Center undergo training in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows of IBC and the films of IBC Films, as well as its other film projects in the Philippines, commercial projects and corporate events. The most well-known talent search in showbiz industry all their talents made it to the top and created big names considered as the premiere star maker in the local entertainment industry. History 'Launching of IBC Talent Center' In October 5, 2012 when Mark A. Reyes, the program director and head of IBC Talent Center and Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC executive vice-president (EVP) launched the creating for stable of Kapinoy superstars are exclusively called IBC Talent Center. The new generation of Kapinoy stars Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus for the dance music variety show DMZ-TV which was aired every Saturday. Meanwhile, its first major project for the IBC's very first primetime teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy which was launched in October 8, 2012 of the same year and starring Jeffrey Hidalgo is his own lead role, with their new talents of IBC are the child star Xyriel Manabat, and the teen actresses Tricia Santos and Sue Ramirez. In 2013, another project was the hit noontime youth show TODAS Kids, a kiddie version of the gag show in the 80's which was launched in April 1 of the same year and was supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts have been staged and even 2 record albums. IBC Talent Center continued to grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. The IBC Talent Center also has an artist registry of actors and actress who fill roles in IBC shows, these are IBC own star and celebrity that was discovered and honed with new talents by doing that all the talents will have their own role in showbiz industry base on the results. Young stars aged 7-27 would undergo a rigid training program in the performing arts (acting, dance, voice) as well as personality development (speech, manners, self-enrichment courses). The stars of IBC talents since the network stars were all signed up with IBC Films and Regal Films. The IBC Talent Center creating a stable of new stars concentrated on star-building intended to develop potential stars and serve as a breeding ground of talent for other IBC projects for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts and even 2 record albums. Also, launched on the Miss Universe beauty pageant intended to develop potential stars of beaty pageant and serve as a breeding ground of talents for ther IBC projects with multi-dimensional (acting, singing, and dancing). In August 2013, the company began a reality TV-talent search called Superstar Circle which they grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. 'Commercial stars and milestones' On August 12, 2013, IBC Publishing, Inc. were released, and along with the release of IBC Talent Center: The Kapinoy Center Star, a magazine type photo album of all the stars of the IBC Talent Center. Auditions were held weekly to seek out new artists for new types of shows with the major concerts and the hit movies for IBC Talent Center's prime artists. Artists from this batch became the stars of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever, which was launched in March 2, 2014, topbilled by Sue Ramirez and launched the careers of Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and 1st-runner-up Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. The show became very popular among young viewers and the clamor for its stars grew along with it; in particular love team of SueLil (Sue and Khalil), LizGo (Liza and Diego), FrancElla (Francis and Ella) and ChieJohn (Chienna and John). In March 29, 2014, Friends 4Ever Fans Day was slated to happen at the SM Megamall. The event drew an enormous crowd of screaming fans that caused a near breakdown of the venue. In 2015, IBC introduced its second batch of young stars via the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada, featuring today's hottest teen stars Cherryz Mendoza who landed as a pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, along with Rico dela Paz, Paulo Angeles, Kira Balinger, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Kobe Paras and Kyline Alcantara. 'Secarats-IBC' In September 12, 2015, IBC signed a contract with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), a talent supplier on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. to develop its own talented stars of IBC. With the transfer of Secarats artists and talents in 2016, the partnership made popular for the two drama series of IBC under Secarats are the Philippine adaptation of Korean drama series Glory Jane and the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Roberta made an impact in the ratings game, and gained popularity the lead stars of Secarats such as The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza and the Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan. List of talents *Cara Eriguel (born on May 2, 1988: 2012-present) *Andrei Felix (born on May 22, 1983: 2012-2016, 2017-present) *Richard Yap (2012-present) *Tom Taus (born on April 28, 1986: 2012-present) *Victor Anastacio (born on August 1, 1986: 2012-present) *Sam Y.G. (2012-present) *Regine Angeles (2012-present) *Yassi Benitez (2012-present) *Achie Lim (2012-present) *Carlos Agassi (2012-present) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (born in 1977: 2012-present) *Xyriel Manabat (2012-present) *Tricia Santos (2012-present) *Sue Ramirez (2012-present) *Chienna Filomeno (born on August 16, 1996: 2012-present) *Albie Casiño (2012-present) *Joshua Dionisio (2012-present) *Julian Estrada (2012-present) *Alexandra Macanan (born on December 4, 1998: 2012-present) *Nicole Andersson (born in July 31, 1989: 2012-present) *Paul Jake Castillo (2012-present) *Nathan Lopez (2012-present) *Nel Gomez (Nelsito Gomez) (born in June 30, 1990: 2013-present) *Lance Lucido (2013-present) *Amy Nobleza (2013-present) *Kyle Balili (2013-present) *Mutya Orquia (2013-present) *Joshen Bernardo (2013-present) *Kendra Kramer (2013-present) *Miguel Vergara (2013-present) *Thirdy Lacson (2013-present) *Ashley Cabrera (2013-present) *Ogie Escanilla (2013-present) *Belle Mariano (2013-present) *Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (2013-present) *Jillian Aguila (2013-present) *Mavy Legaspi (2013-present) *Cassy Legaspi (2013-present) *Sofia Andres (2013-present) *Bianca Casado (2013-present) *Celine Lim (2013-present) *Angel Sy (2013-present) *Michael Pangilinan (born in November 26, 1995: 2013-present) *Justin Quirino (born in November 5, 1988: 2013-present) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (born in January 11, 1996: 2013-present) *Diether Ocampo (2013-2015, 2017-2018, 2018-present) *Jane de Leon (born in November 22, 1999: 2013-2015, 2016-present) *Rico dela Paz (born on May 27, 1996: 2013-present) *Claudia Barretto (born in: July 26, 1999: 2013-present) *Kobe Paras (2013-present) *Krishna Johnson (born in March 17, 1999: 2013-present) *Kyle Vergara (2013-present) *Caleb Gotico (born in December 23, 1998: 2013-present) *Ingrid dela Paz (2013-present) *Aria Clemente (2013-present) *Dominic Roque (2013-present) *Garylloyd Reiter (2013-present) *Claire Ruiz (2013-present) *Dale Baldillo (2013-present) *Bianca Yao (born in August 5, 1997: 2013-present) *AJ Muhlach (2013-2016, 2016-present, also with Viva Artist Agency from 2010 at present; returned to TV5 from 2011 to 2012 and 2016 before he returned to IBC) *Marlo Mortel (2013-present) *Valeen Montenegro (2014-2015, 2016-present) *Abigail Francisco Macapagal (2013-present) *Miguel Aguila (2013-present) *Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-present) *Rodjun Cruz (2013-present) *Maxene Magalona (2013-2014, 2017-present) *Vangie Martelle (2013-present) *Janella Salvador (2013-present) *Gabbi Garcia (born on December 2, 1998: 2013-2014, 2015-present) *Chelseah Ongsee (born in March 18, 1999: 2013-present) *Janina Vela (born in April 12, 1999: 2013-present) *BJ Forbes (born on March 27, 1998: 2013-present) *CJ Navato (2013-present) *Carlo Lacana (2013-present) *Raphiel Shannon (born in February 4, 2000: 2014-present) *Patricia Ann Manzano (born in March 18, 2000: 2013-present) *Sachzna Laparan (born on May 27, 1998: 2013-present) *Charice Hermoso (born in November 3, 1998: 2013-present) *Charlotte Hermoso (born in November 3, 1998: 2013-present) *Jazz Ocampo (2013-2015, 2016-present) *Kurt Perez (2013-present) *Anna Vicente (2013-present) *Raine Salamante (2013-present) *Kiko Estrada (2013-2015, 2017-present) *Aria Cariño (2013-present) *Eugene Herrera (born on August 31, 1996: 2013-present) *Coleen Garcia (2013-present) *Erin Ocampo (2013-present) *Joseph Andre Garcia (2013-present) *Paul Salas (2013-present) *Kristine Sablan (born in February 1, 2001: 2013-2015, 2013-present) *Paolo Santiago (2013-present) *Yna Uy (born on September 14, 2001: 2013-present) *Diego Loyzaga (2013-present) *Michelle Vito (2013-present) *Teejay Marquez (2013-present) *Mario Maurer (2014-present) *Paolo Contis (2014-present) *Charee Pineda (2014-present) *Kazel Kinouchi (2014-present) *Bryan Santos (born on October 31: 2014-present) *Baifern Pimchanok (2014-present) *John Wayne Sace (2014-present) *Jerome Ponce (2014-present) *Kelly dela Cruz (2014-present) *Claire Bercero (born in October 31, 1996: 2014-present) *Camille Trinidad (born in March 22, 1997: 2014-present) *Renz Valerio (2014-present) *Ysabel Ortega (born on January 25, 1999: 2014-present) *Nikki Gonzales (born in February 23, 2000: 2014-2016, 2017-present) *John Manalo (2014-present) *Mariel Pamintuan (2014-present) *Yves Flores (2014-present) *Jiro Manio (2014-present) *Erin Ocampo (2014-present) *Slater Young (2014-present) *Piero Vergara (2014-present) *Khalil Ramos (2014-present) *Aaliyah Benisano (born in March 15, 2000: 2014-present) *Sasha Gloria (Sasha Raphaelle Gloria) (born in July 21, 2000: 2014-present) *Pat Deligero (born in October 25, 1999: 2014-present) *Lloyd Zaragoza (2014-present) *Dianne Hernandez (2014-present) *Wowie de Guzman (2014-present) *Princess Ryan (2014-present) *Karla Aguas (born in October 3, 1990: 2014-present) *Jao Mapa (2014-present) *Ann Mateo (2015-present) *Lucho Agoncillo (2015-present) *Larah Claire Sabroso (born in March 25, 2005: 2015-present) *Alwyn Uytingco (2015-present) *Jennica Garcia (2015-present) *Junyka Santarin (born in 2004) (2015-present) *Raikko Mateo (2015-present) *Carlos Dala (2015-present) *Luis Gabriel Moreno (2015-present) *Jervy delos Reyes (born April 17, 1999: 2015-present) *Marvelous Alejo (2015-present) *Alyssa Angeles (since Secarats in 2014-2015, 2015-present) *Fred Payawan (2015-present) *Jerould Aceron (born in May 30, 1998) (2015-present) *Carl Alexander Acosta (born in March 31, 2003) (2015-present) *JB Agustin (2015-present) *Mikaela Yllana (born in December 21, 1998: 2015-present) *Daniella Amable (2015-present) *Zarah Deligero (2015-present) *Kaye Abad (2015-present) *Dar Bernardo (2015-present) *Nicole Uysiuseng (2015-present) *Bianca King (2015-2016, 2017-present) *Kym Vergara (born in January 26, 1999: 2015-present) *Errol Abalayan (born in February 27, 1991: 2016-present) *Byron Ortile (2016-present) *Mary Jaydeeryn Elias (2016-present) *Riva Quenery (born in May 29, 1998: Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner; February 14, 2016-present) *Martin Escudero (2016-present) *Queenie Rehman (2016-present) *Benjo Leoncio (born in February 11, 1991: 2016-present) *Paolo Onesa (2016-present) *Victor Basa (2016-present) *Neil Perez (2016-present) *Arno Morales (2016-present) *Gwen Zamora (2016-present) *Carl John Barrameda (2016-present) *Zia Marquez (2016-present) *Jana Agoncillo (2016-present) *Ayla Mendero (2016-present) *Rita Gaviola (2016-present) *Russiane Jandris Ilao (born on September 17, 2001: 2016-present) *Erika Rabara (2016-present) *Shaun Salvador (2016-present) *Carla Humphries (2016-present) *Kimberly Fulgar (2016-present) *John James Uy (2016-present) *Jan Manual (2016-present) *Mara Lopez (2016-present) *Markki Stroem (2016-present) *Chanel Morales (born in October 30, 1995: 2016-present) *Joem Bascon (2016-present) *Rizza Diaz (2016-present) *Nina Jose (2016-present) *Melissa Ricks (2016-present) *Alodia Gosiengfiao (2016-present) *JC Tejano (2016-present) *Amanda Lapus (born in June 1985, 2016-present) *Robby Mananquil (born in April 11, 1979: 2016-present) *Aldred Gatchalian (2016-present) *Fred Lo (2016-present) *EJ Jallorina (2016-present) *Akihiro Blanco (2016-present) *Hannah Kaye Balanay (2016-present) *Maria Faye Vargas (born in August 30, 1999: 2016-present) *Leann Ganzon (born in March 20, 2001: 2016-present) *John Bermundo (2016-present) *Angeli Nicole Sanoy (2016-present) *Junyka Santarin (2016-present) *Sandy Talag (2016-present) *Kitkat (2016-present) *Chase Vega (2016-present) *Axel Torres (born in August 17, 1993: 2017-present) *Julia Monica Caldito (2017-present) *Prince Villanueva (2017-present) *Kit Thompson (2017-present) *Kenzo Gutierrez (born in February 17, 1997: 2017-present) *Eula Caballero (2017-present) *Krystal Reyes (2017-present) *Ryan Boyce (2017-present) *Tom Doromal (2017-present) *Murielle Tanchanco (2017-present) *Nikki Samonte (2017-present) *Sabrina Man (2017-present) *Hannah Kaye Balanay (2017-present) *Anjo Damiles (2017-present) *Jacob Benedicto (2017-present) *Janine Tugonon (2017-present) *Lilygem Yulores (2017-present) *Ayesha Zara Kurdi-Soldevilla (2017-present) *Kylie Padilla (2017-present) *Shaira Mae dela Cruz (2017-present) *Hessa Gonzales (born in June 17, 1987: 2017-present) *Kurt Phillip Espiritu (born in June 8, 2001: 2017-present) *Carlo Aquino (2017-present) *Valerie Concepcion (2017-present) *Alexander Diaz (2017-present) *Winwyn Marquez (2017-present) *Nikki Bagaporo (born in May 23, 1997: 2017-present) *Jinri Park (2017-present) *Guji Lorenzana (2018-present) *Jed Montero (2018-present) *Leyana Magat (born in August 31, 1997: 2017-present) *Arjo Atayde (2018-present) 'Secarats Artist Group' (Secarats Talent Management Services) Current *Cherryz Mendoza (born in March 21, 2001: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2015-present) *Justin Ward (Justin Nicholas Ward) (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Francis Magundayao (IBC Talent Center: 2012-2015, now with Secarats: 2015-present) *Hiro Volante (born in June 10, 2000: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Carleen Sky Aclan (born in November 18, 2010: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Roel Manlangit (born in November 19, 1999: since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Francyss Abuan (the son of Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr.) (Emman (@emman_franc) • Instagram photos and videos) (born in October 8, 2006: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Keith Cruz (born in August 4, 2001: The Runaway Princess: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Denise Canlas (born in February 5, 2002: The Kikay Beauty: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Michael Tañeca (Michael Manongsong Tañeca) (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Franchesca Salcedo (IBC Talent Center: 2013-2015, now with Secarats: 2015-present) *Renz Aytona (born in July 5, 2003: The Pop Ballad Prince: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Alessandra Sophia (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *John Joseph Miraflores (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Stephanie Bangcot (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Christine Veloira (christine veloira (@christineveloira) • Instagram photos and videos) (2015-present) *Carl Longno (Carl Jhaphet Perez Longno) (since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Elijah Rodriguez (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Sarah Ortega (born in February 14, 2002: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Aaron Rosario (born in October 15, 2003: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Analyn Nacion (2016-present) *Patrisha Samson (born in April 5: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Erika Mae Salas (born in October 21, 2001: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Aries Ace Espanola (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Harold Rementilla (The Boy Next Door: since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Andres Muhlach (born in November 6, 2001: since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Heidiann Mansilla (born in November 17, 2001: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Mianne Fajardo (born in June 15, 2004: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Sophia Margarette To (born in June 18, 2004: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Jedrik Yamio (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Raisa Dayrit (born in May 19, 2002: The Snapchat Princess: since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Nathaniel Britt (born in August 11, 2000) (IBC Talent Center: 2014-2016, now with Secarats: 2016-present) *Basti Gonzales (born in January 6, 2001: 2016-present) *Margaret Planas (born in March 5, 2002: 2016-present) *Adrian Desabille (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Miguel David (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Via Saroca (born in 2001: since Secarats in 2015-present, The Powerful Princess: 2016-present) *Angelina Cruz (born in September 24, 2001: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Hype 5ive (2016-present) (the Filipino boy band of Secarats Talent Management Servives and Secarats Artist Group) **Almer Cason (born in January 31, 1998) **Jestin Manalo (born in September 23, 1997) **Christian Salonga (born in May 19, 1999) **Leslie Santos Diaz (born in August 15, 2001) **Sceven Nolasco (Mark Sceven Nolasco) (born in May 30, 2000) *Crissel Ignacio (Crissel Garcia Ignacio, born in 2005) (since Secarats in 2016-present, The Teen Darling Diva: 2016-present) *Krystin Dayrit (born in April 22: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Alliah Michelle (Alliah Michell Alison Kais) (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Yves Yamio (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Patrick Destura (PJ Quiroz) (born in March 8, 2000: 2016-present) *Giann Solante (Giann Marithe Solante) (born in August 15, 2001) (2016-present) *Dexie Daulat (born in October 26, 2002) (IBC Talent Center: 2013-2016, now with Secarats: 2016-present) *Zhyvel Mallari (born in February 19, 2002: 2016-present) *Chela Denise (Chela Denise - Home | Facebook) (2016-present) *Lorin Gabriella Bektas (born in August 3, 2003: 2016-present) *Jacob Clayton (2016-present) *Sajj Geronimo (born in October 11, 2003) (2016-present) *Samantha Montano (born in August 23, 2004) (2016-present) *Ryan James Bacalla (born in April 9, 2001: 2016-present) *Fenech Veloso (August 22, 2002: 2016-present) *Veronica Duterte (born in April 10, 2004: 2016-present) *Grae Fernandez (Bida Best 2016 grand winner: 2016-present) *Jhazmyne Tobias (Jhazmyne Claire Tobias: born in August 4, 2002) (Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up: 2016-present) *Joyce Abestano (Andrea Joyce Gutierrez Abestano: born in October 24, 2002) (Bida Best 2016 gorgeous 2st runner-up: 2016-present) *Helena Nicole de Jose (born in March 4, 2009: 2016-present) *NJ Roben Asunto (2017-present) *Kyle Banzon (born in April 16, 2004: 2017-present) *Allen Cecilio (born in February 27, 2000: 2017-present) *Jaime Yllana (2017-present) *Chacha Cañete (2017-present) *Alexandra Quiambao (IBC Talent Center: 2013-2017, now with Secarats: 2017-presen) *Zaijian Jaranilla (2017-present) *Romica Lyan Cornito (born in 2001) (IBC Talent Center: 2014-2017, now with Secarats: 2017-present) *Issey Miyake Parto (born in September 27, 2002: 2017-present) *Nathan Prats (2017-present) *Alfonso Yñigo Delen (2017-present) *Alyanna Angeles (IBC Talent Center: 2013-2017, now with Secarats: 2017-present) *Francine Diaz (born in January 27, 2004: 2017-present) *Veyda Inoval (born in November 14, 2004: 2017-present) *Princess Angel Gacayan (2017-present) *Marcine Panganiban (born in November 12, 2003: 2017-present) *Lourd Ljones Decena (Lourd Ljones Decena | Facebook) (2017-present) *Andrea Brillantes (2018-present) *Lianne Valentin (born in August 16, 2001) (IBC Talent Center: 2016-2018, now with Secarats: 2018-present) *Stephen Baldonado (Stephen Baldonado | Facebook) (2018-present) *Kylie del Rosario (Kylie del Rosario | Facebook) (2018-present) *Gazelle Agero (Gazelle Fernandez Agero �� (@gazelleagero) • Instagram photos and videos) (2018-present) *Bailey May (2018-present) Former *Zonia Mejia (born in August 26, 2001: 2016-2018, moved to ABS-CBN) *Chantal Videla (born in May 5, 2002) (2016-2018, moved to ABS-CBN) 'Former' *Inah Estrada (2012-2016, moved to GMA Network and now in her screen name Inah de Belen) *Kira Balinger (born in August 3, 2000: 2012-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Ella Cruz (2013-2015, now with Viva Artist Agency since 2015 and moved to TV5 from 2015 to 2016, returned to IBC in 2016 at present) *Devon Seron (2013-2018, moved to GMA Network) *RK Bagatsing (2013-2015, moved to ABS-CBN) *Liza Soberano (2013-2016, now with ABS-CBN) *Mccoy de Leon (2013-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Elisse Joson (2013-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Empress Schuck (2014-2016, returned to ABS-CBN) *Kristofer Martin (2014-2016, returned to GMA Network) *Aljur Abrenica (2014-2015, 2017, moved to ABS-CBN) *Mika Dela Cruz (2014-2016, moved to GMA Network) *Jayda Avanzado (2015-2018) *Yong Muhajil (2015-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Donny Pangilinan (2015-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Kyline Alcantara (2015-2017, moved to GMA Network) *Manolo Pedrosa (2015-2018) *Sophie Albert (2016-2017, moved to GMA Network) *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (2016-2018, moved to GMA Network) *Lexi Fernandez (2016-2017, moved to ABS-CBN) *JM de Guzman (2016-2018, returned to ABS-CBN) *Heaven Peralejo (2016-2018, returned to ABS-CBN) *Markus Paterson (born in June 3, 1998: 2016-2018, moved to ABS-CBN) *Jane Oineza (2017-2018, returned to ABS-CBN) *Barbie Imperial (born in August 1, 1998: 2017-2018, returned to ABS-CBN) References See also *IBC launches its own Kapinoy Talent Center and new reality show in Miss Universe *IBC-13 to develop own talent stable *Controversy of IBC-13 for Secarats *Secarats, IBC-13 partner in nationwide talent search *'Bida Best 2016' Premieres this July 30 on IBC-13 *Looking for someone ‘Bida Best’ *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * IBC Talent Center's official site Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:IBC Talent Center